Hydroponic plant growing devices for various types of plants are well known. For example such devices are disclosd in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,413; 4,016,677; 4,118,891; 4,198,783; 4,211,034; and 4,419,842, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 237,898. However, these prior hydroponic growing devices have not been generally adapted for widespread use because of the cost involved in the initial purchase of the equipment, the cost of operating the devices, and the generally unattractive appearance of these devices.